


Fresh Start

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Adrien OOC, Adrien salt, Alya sugar, Bad Teacher Caline Bustier, Caline Bustier Bashing, How Do I Tag, I kinda hate her sorry, I wrote this while having a exam, I'm so sorry-, Idk- - Freeform, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Over Adrien Agreste, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, class salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is having a hard time with Lila's lies and being Ladybug. When she heard the news her best friend will be visiting her, She got excited. Will she help her with Lila's lies? Will she help her cope? Will she convince Mari to get a fresh new start?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has bad words btw!!! So consider this as a warning please

Mari woke up tired today in her bed, she then recieved a notification from her phone. She opened it and saw this

  


  


  


  


**BFF: Yo, I'm almost there!**   


**  
**

She gasped in excitement and texted back

  


**Mari~: OMG OMG OMG YOU'RE ALMOST HERE?! I THOUGH YOUR FLIGHT WAS LIKE- 7 HOURS?!** ****

**BFF: You're right, I feel like I need to vomit rn but it was worth it**   


**Mari~: I'm so excited!**

**BFF: Hey, How's your class? Are they still following Lie-La?**

**Mari~: Oh...Yeah they still are..Nino, Alya, Juleka, Nathaniel, and Marc aren't so I'm kind of good?**

**BFF: When are you gonna transfer out of that shit?!**

**Mari~: I've talked with Ms. Mendeleiev and she allowed me to be in her class but I have to wait 2 days before transferring there**

**BFF: She seems nice! If I got there, I wanna be in her class too** ****

**Mari~: Okay! She is strict but really likes to courage us to be hardworking**

  


  


Marinette then heard her mother, Sabine, called

  


"Marinette! She's here!" Sabine called

  


"Really?!" Mari called back

  


"Mari!" A voice called out, The voice sounded calm but also excited

  


"Ivy Celeste!" Mari said running downstairs

  


"Mari! I'm here!" Ivy said 

  


They both hugged each other for a long time

  


This is Ivy Celeste, her full name is: Ivy Buena C. Celeste

She is a girl who met Mari when they were both toddlers. Mari's fam was visiting London when they ran to Ivy's fam.

She wears black gloves almost every time and tries to get Marinette to wear them too.

She has black hair with a Arabian Jasmine flower clip that looks real.

She has a calm voice but won't hesitate to defend her friend. Like Kagami, She wears a Maroon colored blazer and has dark grey shorts with black stockings.

She's 1 year younger than Mari 

She has a sliver bracelet

  


  


"I'm staying here for this year!" Ivy said

"That's awesome!" Marinette replied 

"Let's go upstairs with your bags" Ivy nodded and grabbed her bags

"So...How's your designs?" Ivy asked 

"It's great!" Marinette said before opening the door to her bedroom

"Woah- You got a lot of posters of...Adrien Agreste?" Ivy said, looking around the pics

"Yeah! He's so sweet...and handsome but we're having a disagreement right now" Marinette said

"You even got his schedules what" 

"U-Uh...Sorry...I had a phase?" Marinette said

Ivy looked at her then sighed softly. "You got a problem Nettie" She said

Marinette chuckled awkwardly, before turning to her saying "I know, I know". Marinette looked at Ivy's face, "She looks sick" She thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" Mari asked. "No, 8 hours of flight sucks" Ivy replied "I feel like I'm going to vomit for 8 hours too" 

"We have some macarons for you, maybe that will make you feel better" Marinette said before dragging Ivy downstairs for snacks

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy is staying at Paris for a year to spend time with her friend, She'll be going to Marinette's school to discover all the horrible things that Mari' classmate has been doing to her. Good thing she's prepared to help her friend cope with it before she transfers to Ms. Mendeleiev's class.

Ivy was packing her bag when Mari called her.

"Ivy! Let's go!",

"Okay!" Ivy replied

They both went out the bakery and walked together to school, They were talking about their problems when Ivy looked down the ground as Mari was talking about how Lila lied and took all her friends. She got angry that this girl, Lie-La, ruined her best friend's life and how fuccing dumb her classmates are. Marinette noticed then tried to calm her down

"Ivy! It's okay! Pls just think happy thoughts, The akuma will get you!" Mari said, panicking. Ivy eventually calmed down then smiled at Mari,

"Fine" She said while sighing softly. They then entered the building to be greeted with Alya and Nino

"Girl! Where were you and who's that?" Alya asked

"I'm Ivy Celeste, I'm best friends with Mari, and you are?" Ivy responded

"Best friend? But I thought I was her best friend?!" Alya said, Mari looked at her then said

" No no no- You're both my best friends now please don't fight!", Ivy looked at her then laughed

"Haha, It's fine Nettie, She seems nice.". Lila then saw them and walked towards them

"Hello!, I'm Lila, are you new?"

"Um..Yes" Ivy replied

"Perfect! I'm Ladybug's bestie! I was also new here, let me show you around!"

"Oh, No thanks I can manage" Ivy said

"Oh...Where are you from?"

"Southeast Asia?"

"Oh! Why are you eyes not.." Lila said

"Excuse me-" Ivy said

"Now now, let's just go!" Alya said

"Alya what?" Marinette whispered

"It's okay Marinette!, she can change!" Ayla whispered back before grabbing Lila to talk with the others.

"Finally she's gone" Ivy said,

"She made me wanna vomit" She said before giggling. Mari looked at her then giggled too, "

Let's just go to class, good thing today is friday". They then go to class when Chloe greeted them,

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng and...who are you?", Ivy rolled her eyes

"My name is Ivy Celeste, I'm a friend of Nettie"

"Whatever, I need you two to just expose her lies already! I can't take it anymore!". Marinette looked at her then said

"Wait...You're not friends with her?" Chloe looked at her annoyed,

"Of course not! She stole Sabrina! Besides, Her lies are just ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!", A blonde boy then approached them

"Chloe stop, we'll get her akumatised. It's best we just leave her alone besides, It's not hurting anyone" Ivy then froze..."Not hurting anyone? Is he crazy!?" She thought to herself, She looked at Marinette who looked sad.

"What?!" Ivy yelled but not loud enough for the whole class to hear

"Oh, Who are you?" The blonde boy asked

"Oh- I'm Ivy Celeste, friend of Marinette, I'll be staying here for a year" She answered

"Okay, I'm Adrien Agreste, I'm a model" He said

"Yeah, But why can't we expose her? She-"

"She's not hurting anyone with her lies, she'll eventually stop!" Adrien cuts her off

"Hey Mari, you didn't told her our promise?" Adrien looked at Marinette

"What promise?" Ivy asked

"That she'll take the high road! Don't worry Mari she'll stop" Adrien smiled before getting back to her seat. Ivy just stood there, processing everything. Some of the class came up to them and yelled,

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"W-What?" Marinette asked

"HOW DARE YOU DESTROYED LILA'S BRACELET!!!" The class yelled back with Alya and Lila behind them

"M-Mari..How could you! I saw her broke it earlier at the morning!" Lila said before "crying"

"Actually..." Ivy stood up, "She was with me! Maybe someone with blue hair broke your bracelet?" Ivy looked at them

"She's right, Mari was with her" Juleka from the back said

Lila looked at them angrily before saying

"O-Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bother you!" The class ran up to her to comfort her. Ivy rolled her eyes before looking at Mairnette who's almost tearing up, she looked at Adrien who just shrugged. "Tsk.." Ivy then returned back to her seat. The teacher was also awful, she never punish the bullied and instead punishes the victims.

Lila then accused her where almost everyone scolded her, Marinette excused herself to go to the bathroom. Ivy followed her then saw Mari angry,

"I-Its not fair! Ugh!" Mari said before kicking a trash can. A black butterfly appeared that alerted Marinette,

"What? It's just a butterfly" Ivy asked

"It's a akuma! C'mon let's get out!". They both ran to warn the others when a boy and a girl showed up, they looked the same but the kid has an umbrella while the other one has a gun

"I'm Snow Girl!" 

"And I'm Snow Boy! We're here to freeze all of you! Hahahahaha!!!"

The snow kids held up their weapons and aimed for the rooftop, a lot of snow came down immediately. The snow trapped Ivy and Marinette at the girl's locker

"They were akumatised!!!" Marinette said, panicking. "I-Its okay, Ladybug will come and save us" Ivy said. Marinette looked around and saw a open window that could fit both of them

"There! Come!" Marinette grabbed Ivy then began to help her get up so Ivy can get out, Marinette also got out in time before snow covered the window too

"Let's split up!" Ivy said

The girls ran in opposite directions, Marinette ran and found a hiding spot.

"Tikki spots on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me constructive criticism for this! This is my first work so I'd appreciate it ^_^


End file.
